


X-Men in Six Words

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [91]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Identity, Phoenix Force - Freeform, Romance, The Cure (X-Men), mutations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 Word Stories from the X-Men.</p><p>Skip the Cure, burn the gloves</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Men in Six Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted at the LiveJournal Comment Fic Community and all plunked here. Some double fills as well.

Prompt by silvr_dagger: X-Men (any canon), Jean Grey, phoenix

**Herself, Phoenix, and Jean**

> Losing herself doesn't feel so bad.

* * *

Prompt by tigriswolf: author's choice, author's choice, the turn of the year

**New Year's Resolution (Rogue)**

> Skip the Cure, burn the gloves

* * *

Prompt by silvr_dagger: X-Men (any canon), Rogue, runaway

**Unlucky in Love  
**

> Rogue has an uncanny, inconvenient knack: the guys she likes all run.

* * *

Prompt by silvr_dagger: X-Men (any canon), Storm, sometimes students will beg her for a snow day

**Softie**

> They're incorrigible; Storm indulges them anyway.

* * *

Prompt by marlex: Any, any, silence

**Come Back to Me (X3)  
**

> It's too quiet.  
>   
>  Scott's mind echoes with Jean's silence.  
>   
>  Then, a voice.

* * *

Prompt by evil_little_dog: Any, Any, Lies

**Raven**

> A walking lie: she likes it.

* * *

Prompt by marlex: Any, any, silence

**Touch Your Soul (Rogue/Gambit)**

> No words teach more than skin.

* * *

Prompt by silvr_dagger: Any, any, a little bit weird but surprisingly effective.

**The Gloves Come Off (Rogue/Remy)**

> Rogue turns him on by taking off the gloves.  
>   
>  "Masochist," she mutters.

* * *

Prompt by tigriswolf: author's choice, author's choice, past tense

**Past Tense**

> "Remy, I'm your wife!"  
>   
>  "Were, Belle."


End file.
